It was imminent
by Nirvana-Sun
Summary: Feliks and Toris were debating about the color in which he was going to paint his home , suddenly, an unwelcomed guest rushed into the lounge room.


**I don't own hetalia or any of these character, I'm merely one of their fans, Espacially Russia's.**

**I hope you like it, Reviews are love, and all, don't forget to add it to your favorite fictions if you like it.**

  
>It was a tough day for Ivan, and of course, it must have been since he visited his younger sister Belarus with whom he had a hard time arguing and disputing about her marriage obsession, Ivan, was well-known for his vodka acquisition, so it wouldn't be exotic if he was loitering around somewhere, hugging a bottle of vodka in his arms, trying persistently to warm it up.<p>

- " So, I'm going to paint my house in pink. " said a long-haired male, whom's features seemed to a certain degree as if a girl, decisively, to an older male with the same countenance as the first one, though, the latter one had his hair brown, and his hair a little messy, unlike the first who had it silky and appealing.

- " Aren't you going to give up this obsession, I was sure you were about to paint it that way. " replied he, but it didn't seem as determined and firm as the Polish one, most likely, the Lithuanian had the short end of their friendship.

- " Are you opposing me, If so, what color do you prefer, Liet ? " growled he, though, as long as it came through the Polish, it seemed warm and bright-hearted for the Lithuanian, even the accuses sounded so for him.

- " No ! I never opposed you, I just sounded my opinion, though, How about the ivory color* ? " said the Lithuanian as he pursed his lips, turning his head aside, too abashed to look in the Polish's face.

- " I'm afraid to tell that you have no sense of beauty in your soul. " accused the Polish, though, it didn't seem to touch the Lithuanian in the slightest.

Russia, knew beforehand that the Polish was going to glaze his home, not that he was going to visit him, but, as he was hanging out without a specific destination to go, he came across Feliks' home, he tightened his embrace around his vodka bottle and made a gesture with his fingers in the air as he laid it on his lower lip, thoughtfully, ' I heard that Fe'iks was going to coat his home in a new color, is it true?.. Hum ' thought he to himself, though, It didn't last long after he stepped forward heading towards the door's knob, to find out on his own.

Lithuania, startled from his seat, he sensed the presence of someone else, else than the Polish, who's sitting in front of him, in the lounge room, he shaked his head surprisedly, trying to figure out the intruder one from his aura, he tried to associate that aura, but then, he banged into a wall of astonishment , that aura was nothing but the property of the one whom scared the Lithuanian the most, doubtlessly, Ivan's aura.

- " What's wrong ? Liet " asked the blonde haired Polish, " Are you afraid of something ? " he added, inquisitively. But the Lithuanian didn't answer, he merely shaked his head, tremorly.

- " Tch, you're quite vapid these days. " accused he again, but soonly a creaky sound of the door knob was heard, and the wooden door panel being pushed open, without prior permission, Lithuania cried out lowly, as he run to hide behind the Polish, shivering in fear.

- " Who's there ? " inquired the Polish, but his ears perceived no answer, but heavy sounds of footsteps against the wooden floor. '' Jis Rusijoje. " murmured Toris from behind, it was then that Feliks assimilated the Lithuanian's fears.

Feliks leaned to his left side to ascertain the Russian's presence when a fair-skinned face peeked from the behind a pony's statue.  
>- " Russia, da " said the Russian, with a cheerful face as usual, and made a few steps towards the Polish as he seated opposite to him.<br>- " Iv..an ? " , In fact, Ivan was the the most unwelcomed one into the Polish's house, due to the direst past which the two shared, Ivan on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by it, judging from the wide smile on his bright face, but though, he knew that the Polish wasn't the one with whom he should mess with, nor the one in whom he was interested.

- " Weird ! " inquiried the Russian, looking around for somebody else, than the Polish, maybe he expected or sensed the presence of someone else.

The Lithuanian's ─who were now hidding behind the Polish─ skin bumpgoosed in fear, and all his body members, without any exceptions shivered badly, he resoned that the Russian sensed his presence, because the Russian's senses never betrayed him, or at least, in noticing the Lithuanian.

- " What's wrong ? " asked the Polish, he reached his hand to hide the Lithuanian's shoulder behind him, The Russian's eyebrows concaved inquisitively as he asked, of course, the Polish was the one who asked first, but Ivan didn't want to answer before ascertaining something.

- " Who's hiding behind you, Fel'ks. " asked he, as he leaned to the side, trying to catch a sight of a brown strand of hair, because the least was more than enough to ascertain the dark-blue eyed's presence in the room.

- " Nothing, It was just one of my dogs who came to lick at my toes, earlier, then left the room, didn't you notice it ? " lied he, though, that lie was unable to fool the Russian's seventh sense of noticing the Lithunian.

- " Then, let me find out myself. " said the Russian who stood up, displaying an amused smile across his lips, Feliks shaked his head in disapproval.

Suddently, while the Russian were making few steps towards the Polish's back, a squeal pierced the silence which engulfed the room entirely.

- " IVVAAA-AN, YOU LEFT THE ROOM BEFORE I COMPLETE MY SPEECH. ", A young-looking girl, shrieked out from the bottom of her lungs at the Russian who almost reached his goal, of revealing the Lithuanian from behind the Polish, as she threw the door open, holding a knife in her clutch.

- " Bela..ru..s , da ? " said the Russian, as he made a few steps backwards. 

- " Life would be better if we get married. " suggested the Belarusian as she ran towards the Russian, grasping his wrists, she started to move along with him, in circles until they left the room, which seemed as if they danced towards the room's exit.

Lithuania sighed heavily as he thanked the Belarusian in whom he had a crush, in himself, knowing that she was his savior this time.

_- Ivory color : In fact, It isn't official, but I have the headcanon that Lithuania likes the ivory color, judging from the color of his national flower, which is Rue.  
>- Jis Rusijoje : He is Russia.<br>_  
><strong>AN :**

_Lithuania's lucky, right ? But Poland is luckier, because Ivan does have a huge hatred towards the liars, I also added humor in the way Russia and Belarus exited the room. _


End file.
